


Hit me with your sweet love

by Anonymous



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, guess the song the title is from, if you see any mistakes no you didnt, just daniel driving johnny bananas as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johnny can't stop thinking about Daniel eating lollipops.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	Hit me with your sweet love

It all began one day when LaRusso started to bring lollipops to school. It seemed like every second he could he had one crammed in his mouth and it was driving Johnny absolutely insane.

Johnny watched the other boy as he sat on the bleachers. He was reading a book and popping a lollipop in and out of his mouth. Normally, Johnny wouldn’t be bothered by such an action. He never remembered looking at girls like this, something about Daniel caught his attention instantly though and he couldn’t help but stare every time the other teen was sucking on the candy. He was even forgetting to bully Daniel lately because he was so caught up in the lollipop.

LaRusso was a tease. Pure and simple. That was what Johnny decided as his face began to heat up as he focused on LaRusso’s mouth. His lips were so plush and he was pretty. Pretty like a girl. Johnny had been called a pretty boy plenty of times in his life, some in a mocking way and others in an awestruck fashion, but LaRusso was a different breed. He was pretty, pretty. It should have been illegal for a boy to be that pretty. It didn’t help that LaRusso was of a delicate build too. His big Bambi eyes also added to that prettiness. 

What would he think if he knew how hot and bothered Johnny was getting by watching his mouth suck on those lollipops? Johnny had been convinced he wasn’t gay but goddamn, LaRusso was doing something to his mind and he was supposed to hate the guy.

“Earth to Johnny.” A hand waved in front of his face and he startled a little.

Bobby and Tommy laughed a little at him as he felt his face heat up.

“Where were you just now?” Bobby cracked.

“Oh, shut up.” He swatted at the other boy who dodged him.

“Look it’s LaRusso.” Dutch pointed out with a sneer. “Want to go mess with him?” He indicated with a jerk of his head to Johnny.

Johnny looked from Dutch to LaRusso who was still none the wiser about anything, he felt an involuntary twitch in his pants as his eyes fell on Daniel’s tongue swirling around the lollipop. “No. I don’t feel like it.” He said trying to sound like he didn’t give a shit.

“Oh. Too bad.” Dutch sounded genuinely disappointed.

Daniel chose that moment to look up and his eyes met Johnny’s and then he looked at the other Cobras who were looking at him. He scowled and pushed the sucker into the side of his mouth and booked it off the bleachers, throwing a careful glance back at them to make sure they didn’t follow.

Dutch almost did follow but Johnny grabbed him by the shirt. 

“What did I say, man?” He chided.

“Yeah, yeah.” The bleach blonde sighed.

———

Either LaRusso was trying to purposely rot out all his teeth by the time he was twenty or he knew this was the thing that would push Johnny over the edge.

Johnny hadn’t really been paying attention while going down the hall and if he had, maybe he could have avoided this. One minute he was minding his own business and walking, then the next minute he was flat on his back on the floor with someone on top of him.

“The fuck?” Was all that managed to escape his mouth as the other words died in his mouth when he realized who had knocked him over. It was LaRusso. Of course, this would only happen to Johnny.

This time LaRusso didn’t have a sucker in his mouth. Or maybe it had fallen out. It was clear that he just had one though. His tongue was stained red and his breath smelled like cherries. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching as they both looked at each other in bewilderment.

“Shit, shit-” Daniel reeled back and attempted to scramble away. “I didn’t see you, man! I swear it was an accident-”

Johnny knew that everyone was watching them and he hoped they didn’t take note of his inaction previously. He pulled himself on his feet easily enough and gave a disgruntled snort. “Be careful, jerk, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood today. I’ll let this slide.” He said and Daniel looked genuinely shocked. “Now scram!” He snapped and Daniel didn’t need to hear it twice. He watched as the smaller boy nearly crashed into someone again as he made haste.

“Good mood?” Bobby was at his side.

Johnny hadn’t noticed him in the crowd. “Yeah, I’m feeling generous today.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“I think you’ve been a little too generous with that kid lately.” His friend always had to catch on quickly.

Something crunched under his shoe and he looked down to see a red lollipop in bits. “Maybe I’m bored of bothering him.” He lied.

Bobby didn’t look like he was convinced but he said nothing else about it so Johnny decided it was all good.

———

Johnny spied LaRusso at the beach one day. He must have been suicidal. Didn’t he know this was where Johnny and his friends hung out? Johnny was there a lot earlier than his friends and not that many people were on the beach.

LaRusso was on his back, wearing a tank top and shorts, staring up at the clouds while swirling a goddamn lollipop in his mouth. 

It was insanely tempting to go over and kick sand in the brunette’s face but Johnny resisted it. Instead, he slunk over there like he had something to hide and plopped down on the sand next to LaRusso.

He smirked as LaRusso startled. The candy nearly fell out of his mouth as he gawked at Johnny.

“Hey, what’s the idea? I’m trying to mind my own business.” Daniel complained in that infuriating New Jersey accent of his as he scooted away from Johnny a little.

“I didn’t know you owned the beach.” Johnny said sarcastically.

Daniel looked at him like he had just grown another head. “I don’t but there are other places to sit.” He motioned to the empty beach.

Johnny looked at where he was motioning. “I want to sit here though.” He shrugged.

“Whatever, man.” Daniel sighed and laid back down. “You’re acting a little funny lately.”

“What did you say?” Johnny quickly lost the cool attitude he was maintaining and leaned over to squint in LaRusso’s face.

LaRusso looked like he was regretting his wisecrack just then. “Forget it.” It came out like a plea.

“Right.” Johnny said coolly and moved away from LaRusso but he didn’t relax like the other was doing. “Why did you start eating those things?” He looked over at LaRusso.

“Huh?” Daniel took the lollipop out of his mouth and sat up to give Johnny a funny look. “These?” He twirled the pop in his fingers.

Johnny nodded and hoped to god he didn’t appear as sweaty as he felt.

“I dunno.” The other boy gave a little shrug. “I like them, I guess.” He gave the lollipop a small lick.

“So much that you have them every day?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. He really didn’t get it.

“Is eating lollipops a crime now? If so lock me up, officer.” Daniel sassed him.

“Smartass.” Johnny muttered under his breath. “What flavor is it?” 

“Strawberry.” Daniel pulled it out of his mouth.

Johnny couldn’t take it anymore and without really thinking about it, he plucked the sucker out of LaRusso’s hand.

“Hey!” Daniel sounded exasperated.

Then his big brown eyes widened in shock when Johnny popped the lollipop in his mouth.

The candy was sweet and already warm before he put it in his mouth. It was that sickly sweet crap and Daniel seemed like the type to like candy like that. He swirled it around a couple of times in his mouth and noticed that Daniel’s mouth was just opening and closing in shock.

“What?” Johnny noticed that Daniel’s eyes were focused on his mouth. Oh. “This is pretty sweet.” He pulled the candy out with a pop. “But I know something even sweeter if you want to try it.” He grinned cockily and licked his lips.

Daniel didn’t even get to formulate a response before Johnny flicked the lollipop away and into the sand and then rolled over onto Daniel. He perched over Daniel and saw the other boy was watching him in what seemed like worried anticipation. He leaned down and stole a kiss from those soft lips he had been eyeing up so many times. Both their lips were sticky from the candy and Daniel’s lips tasted like sugar. It was like getting a sugar rush. LaRusso didn’t pull away even as he poked his tongue inside his mouth, his saliva was sticky and strawberry flavored.

When Johnny finally pulled away, LaRusso was looking up at him in amazement.

“Wow.” The other boy breathed as Johnny wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You got some moves, Lawrence.” He laughed.

Johnny frowned slightly. Was Daniel making fun of him? Hot red embarrassment took over him. “Yeah, okay.” He said stiffly and tried to stand.

“Hey, what’re you mad for?” Daniel caught his arm and pulled him back. “I was trying to be cute.” 

“Oh.” Johnny’s eyes fell on Daniel’s mouth again. “I thought you were making fun of me.” He admitted.

“You need to loosen up more, man.” Daniel grinned and shook his head. “That was some kiss. That’s why you’ve been acting weird around me, huh?”

“Fucking lollipops.” Johnny swore and Daniel laughed.

“You’ve got some real issues, Johnny.” LaRusso smirked. 

“Don’t we all?” Johnny flopped on his back.

“I’m starting to think a kiss isn’t the only thing you wanted from me.” Daniel teased as he propped himself up on one elbow.

“What do you know, LaRusso?” He could feel the blush creep across his face. Maybe he had jerked off to that pretty little mouth and imagined it doing the same things it did to the lollipop but LaRusso didn’t need to know that. Or he hoped LaRusso didn’t know it. Though if Daniel could pick up on him acting weird before, Johnny knew he probably wasn’t being discreet about anything.

“You’re blushing like a girl right now.” Daniel snickered.

“Then we match, seeing as how you’re pretty like a girl.” Johnny shot back.

Daniel gave a whistle. “That’s high praise from King Karate himself.”

Johnny gave him a playful eye roll. “I might not kiss you again if you keep at it. Ali always said I was a great kisser.”

“Did she?” Daniel locked eyes with him as a cocky smirk came on his face. “That’s funny, she said the same thing about me.”

“Wiseguy.” It was a good comeback he had to admit. Something about being in the sun with LaRusso and being able to joke around made him feel really good. They got along pretty well despite their history.

“I- Oh shit!” Daniel swore and then jumped to his feet.

“What is it?” Johnny sat up and frowned.

“It’s the goddamn jerk squad on their way down here.” LaRusso groaned.

“Jerk squad?” He looked over at where LaRusso was currently glaring and saw that the other Cobras had finally arrived. “That’s a good one, LaRusso.”

“Thanks, I thought so too.” Daniel smiled. “Anyways, us being caught together isn’t gonna go well so I’m gonna scram.”

Johnny stood up as well and dusted the sand from his clothes. He wanted to kiss LaRusso so badly again but the others were close. It wasn’t fair.

“Before I go, here’s something to tide you over until you see me again.” Daniel had a confident smile on his face as he fished something out of his pocket and held it out to Johnny. It was a lollipop. With that Daniel gave him a flirtatious wink and then ran off as Johnny gave him a small wave.

He watched LaRusso’s back a little longer before observing his friends who were coming down onto the sand.

Bobby was the first to make it over to him. “Was that LaRusso?” He squinted in the distance.

“Mhmm.” Johnny nodded as he undid the wrapper on the sucker. It was bubblegum flavored.

“Did he give you that?” Bobby’s eyes were on the pink pop.

“Yeah.” Johnny put the lollipop in his mouth and thought of Daniel. 

“So like a peace offering?” The brunette asked.

“Something like that.” He agreed. Johnny was looking forward to seeing Daniel again. It was something that would occupy his thoughts the rest of the day. The lollipop had sweetened the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic in a haze in November and only just thought to post it now.


End file.
